pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning
Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning is an upcoming story to be written by Disneygirl94. This will happen sometime after Old Friend From Britain and the story Hidden Feelings. Disneygirl94 will make the edits. Please do not edit any of these stories. This user will do it later. This story revolves alot around Ferb and Emily, and Phineas and Isabella. Here is a Summary for this story: In this story, Phineas and Ferb and their friends are now in their twenties and Candace and her friends are in their thirties. Candace and Jeremy have just had Amanda, and Phineas is nervously about to get ready to propose to Isabella Garcia Sharpio. Phineas asks her, and she happily accepts. They then get engaged, and just about three weeks before their wedding, Ferb proposes to Emily Kinney to which she accepts. Later, after Phineas and Isabella's wedding, Isabella will eventually have three children named Adrian, Lynnette, and Julia Flynn. Adrian being the oldest. And Julia the youngest. Once Ferb and Emily are married, they have a baby girl named Elisabeth, whom they sometimes call Lizzie. Lizzie has lime green hair, almost yellow, but not quite. She has her mother's looks, and some of her father's personality, and can be quiet sometimes. She has a little accent both like her mother and her father. She wears an outfit like her father, only with a purple skirt instead of pants and a top resembling Candace's when she was little with a purple headband.. A while before Emily has her, they decide to move to England so Ferb can get a job and so they both can be closer to his sister Lana, and Emily's family. While they are there, Emily hangs out with Lana and they catch up while Ferb has a new job working for the president. Two years later, Emily has a boy named Thomas. He looks alot like Ferb, and has a small accent. He wears clothes just like Ferb did when he was small. Story: Twenty Four year old Phineas Flynn woke up in his blue bed and gave a huge yawn. He turned at looked at his stepbrother Ferb, still sleeping soundly. Phineas smiled. He got out of bed quietly and headed down the stairs. Phineas still had his same look, only his hair was a little longer and his eyebrows were darker. Phineas headed to the kitchen, opened up the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Phineas?" someone said. Phineas turned around. There was his Mom, Linda. "Mom? what are you doing up so early? it's only 7:30!" Phineas said. Linda grinned. "I should be asking you that." she replied. Phineas shrugged. "Don't you remember when I was ten? I used to get up this early all the time!" he answered her. "Yes, yes I do. Anyway the reason I am awake is because your sister Candace, Is coming over with Jeremy and Amanda today, and there is alot to be done before they come at noon." Linda said. She opened the cupboards and started taking out pans to make breakfast. "Oh! ok...." Phineas said. He sat down then looked up at her. "Hey mom?" Linda turned around. "Yes honey?" she answered her son. Phineas took a deep breath, then began to start talking when suddenly his stepdad, Lawrence, walked in the room. "Good morning darling! morning Phineas!" He said cheerfully. Phineas smiled, then sighed. "Well, mom I guess since dad is in here I guess I am going to tell him too." Phineas stated. Lawrence walked over to Phineas and sat down next to him. "Tell us what son?" he asked. Phineas started. "Well, recently I've been thinking about Isabella an awful lot, and we've been dating through college and I uh....I-I-I...I wanna ask Mrs. Garcia Sharpio if I can marry her. I've really been thinking seriously about this. And I love her so much!" Linda and Lawrence looked at each other. "Phineas are you sure?" Lawrence asked. Phineas nodded."Postive." Both Parents looked at each other and smiled. "Oh Phineas! you are a young adult! and-and... I am so proud of you!" Linda cried happily. Phineas grinned. "When are you gonna ask Mrs. Garcia Sharpio if you can marry her?" "Today actually. I planned it last night. I was up all night thinking about it." Phineas replied. "Well, good luck Phin!" Lawrence said. He opened the newspaper and started reading it. Phineas grinned. "I am going to go ask Mrs. Sharpio in a half hour. Besides, Izzy isn't home. She said she was staying the night at Emily's last time she talked to me." Phineas said. Linda smiled. "Well, let me know how it comes out!" Phineas winked. Then he headed up the stairs to get dressed. Linda sighed. "Our Phineas is growing up faster then we know it..." Meanwhile, Phineas silently opened his bedroom door and clicked it shut so he would not awake Ferb. His stepbrother was still fast asleep. Phineas opened his drawers and pulled out dark blue jeans and a striped shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath it. He then walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. When he opened the door and walked into Ferb and his bedroom, Ferb's bed was made and Ferb wasn't in the room. Phineas quickly folded his Pj's and walked out to find his stepbrother and tell him the great news.